


Молоко со специями

by Jadaite



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-05
Updated: 2009-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Молоко со специями

**Три года до**

— Сердечный друг мой, лелею горячее желание иметь вас всюду, — прочитал дворецкий только что вскрытое письмо.

— Ещё бы он этого не хотел, — откликнулся герцог и прикрыл глаза. Голова болела просто невыносимо.

Убедившись, что господин не желает развить свою мысль, дворецкий продолжил:

— Доложу вам только из-за особого к вам расположения, что Её Величество исключительно довольна вашими успехами и раздумывает о том, чтобы поставить вас во главе дипломатической миссии в столь важном для всей Империи регионе. Ваша просьба о дополнительных средствах, которую вы изволили изложить мне в прошлом письме, полностью удовлетворена.

— А вот это как нельзя кстати, — последовал довольный комментарий. — Очень вовремя.

— Гонец, доставивший вам это письмо, имеет с собой векселя в указанные вами банки. Искренне ваш…

— Бла-бла-бла, — оборвал концовку герцог. Примите у гонца векселя и щедро заплатите ему за старания и молчание.

— Как прикажете, мой принц.

— Ксарен, ты считаешь это расточительством?

— Полагаю, что ему платят и без того немало, но ваше слово — закон.

— Я предпочту перестраховаться.

Дворецкий отложил письмо и поставил на стол чашку, от которой вкусно пахло молоком и специями.

— Ложитесь спать, мой принц. Я обо всём позабочусь.

— Молоко, Ксарен? Я же уже не маленький.

— А целебные свойства от вашего возраста не зависят, — улыбнулся дворецкий и, с достоинством склонив голову, вышел за дверь, беззвучно прикрыв её за собой.

**Два года до**

Герцог поправил батистовый манжет и улыбнулся своему отражению. Де Шенни добился невероятного сходства с Врагом, если, конечно, его описание, хранящееся в архивах Церкви, было верным. Да, даже если и нет, церковникам должно хватить за глаза.

— Отец Жерар будет в бешенстве, — прокомментировал увиденное Жан-Филипп де Шенни и надел перстень с черным бриллиантом, камнем Проклятых.

— Карета подана, мой принц, — сообщил, появляясь на пороге, верный дворецкий.

— Благодарю тебя, Ксарен. Не жди меня сегодня.

Дворецкий поклонился господину и проводил его до самой кареты.

Герцог почти танцующей походкой слетел к ожидающему его экипажу, привычно придерживая парадную шпагу.

Бал в честь дипломатической победы герцога Жана-Филиппа де Шенни, устроенный восхищенной королевой, поражал воображение даже пресытившихся аристократов столицы.

— Сын мой? — раздался за его спиной знакомый до боли голос отца Жерара.

Де Шенни поздравил себя с тем, что даже не вздрогнул, услышав голос человека, которого ненавидел со временем обучения в Инквизиции со всей страстью темного эльфа.

— Отец мой, — он повернулся к инквизитору.

— Поздравляю тебя с успехом, сын мой.

— Благодарю вас, отец мой. Поздравление из ваших уст многое значит для меня, — улыбнулся де Шенни и поправил кольцо.

Жест от инквизитора не ускользнул, ибо «будь пристален к мелочам, да откроют они глаза тебе на большее».

— Я слышал, что наш общий враг на юге назначил новую награду за вашу голову. Будьте осторожны, сын мой, и помните, Церковь всегда защищает детей своих.

— Ваши слова — бальзам для моего сердца, — холодно улыбнулся герцог и чуть склонил голову, вежливо заканчивая разговор.

— О чем вы говорили, друг мой? — спросил Дориан Атрей, уводя от инквизитора де Шенни.

— О современных веяньях моды.

— Ему понравился ваш камушек?

— Ему понравился я. И давно.

**Год до**

— Ксарен! — рявкнул герцог, с грохотом закрывая входную дверь.

Дворецкий появился так быстро, как будто только и ждал зова господина.

— Мой принц?

— Ванну и ужин мне. Быстро.

— Всё уже готово, мой принц, — дворецкий подхватил сброшенный на ходу плащ.

Добравшись до своей комнаты, герцог сумел убедиться в расторопности и предусмотрительности Ксарена. Он разделся и, погрузившись в воду, блаженно застонал — горячая ванна всегда так на него действовала. Тело, скованное чудовищным напряжением, медленно начало расслабляться.

— Вам письмо, мой принц.

— Всё завтра.

— От Дориана Атрея.

Герцог недовольно заворчал, но, вытерев руки полотенцем, принял услужливо вскрытый конверт. В письме было не так чтобы очень много строчек, но перечитывал де Шенни их раз десять подряд, не меньше, прежде чем со стоном уйти под воду, отбросив бумаги в сторону.

— Плохие вести? — обеспокоенно спросил Ксарен, подавая халат господину.

— Сунуть голову в пасть льва было бы безопаснее, чем то, что просит меня сделать для неё Её Величество.

— Мой принц?

— Молоко с вашими успокоительными травками, Ксарен. Надеюсь, что от возраста его действие действительно не зависит, и я смогу выспаться. В ближайший год я вряд ли смогу позволить себе такую роскошь.

**Час икс**

— Господин де Шенни, наконец-то вы попали в мои руки, — в голосе звучало такое удовлетворение, что можно было подумать, будто человек пережил пару секунд назад самый сногсшибательный секс за всю свою жизнь.

Рядом с этим гигантом, едва доставая ему до плеча, де Шенни чувствовал себя мальчишкой. Он выпрямился ещё сильнее, и смело посмотрел в лицо человеку, являющимся врагом, который неизменно пробуждал в нём восхищение. Именно на его делах учился сам де Шенни, просиживая всё свободное время в архивах Инквизиции.

— Какую же участь вы мне уготовили, господин Меченый?

— Честно говоря, за последние три года у меня было очень много разнообразных желаний относительно вас. Осталось, пожалуй, три особо острых.

— Каких же? — недрогнувшим голосом поинтересовался герцог. Так спрашивают о здоровье собачек Её Величества на приёме, когда все остальные темы, в том числе и прелесть столичных фонтанов, уже исчерпаны.

— Удавить вас собственными руками, иметь вас всюду и иметь вас всюду, где вы поимели меня.

— И к чему же вы склоняетесь? — герцог побледнел, но не от страха, а от гнева.

— К последним двум.

— Это предложение?

Меченый притянул пленника к себе и многообещающе улыбнулся. Отказывать себе в удовольствии он не привык. Своё молоко со специями он ждал более трёх лет.


End file.
